Lily Evans? Two sides to a person
by shannonjadetcuk
Summary: we all know Lily, or so we think. but there's two sides to every story and in this case the sides to a person. Full summery inside. rated T to be safe. It's better than it sounds at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Here is the summery – Lily Evans. Yes we all know who she is. She's the goody two shoes whose' life revolves around rules. Sirius Black. Yes we all know who he is. ¼ of the gang known as the marauders – famous for their hatred of Slytherins, their good looks, their obnoxious player personalities and, of course, their pranks. Lily and Sirius hate each other. Right? However, we all know that there is always more than meets the eye to every story. What if Lily was keeping a very big and important secret from the world? What if it was to do with her relation to Sirius? What if he found out? Would this secret bring them closer together than anyone could anticipate? What if Lily's attraction for James wasn't that sudden? Did Lily and Petunia ever get on? Or was Lily's life an entire lie. _**

**_Dive into the diary of Lily Evans and maybe the others to find out what really went down in Hogwarts between 1971 and 1977._**

**Lily Evans Diary.**

**Date: 30th January**

_Dear Diary, this is my first entry and well... I don't know what to write._

_How about an introduction to myself? Let's... start with the basics. It seems like a pretty good place to begin right?_

_Everything about me is complicated. It's just something you can't escape when it comes down to me. Not even my name can escape being complicated, or should I say names. Yes names! I have a muggle (non magical person) birth certificate and a witch/wizard (magic person) birth certificate. This puts me with two names. Thankfully, my muggle name is Lillian Evans which is very plain and everyone just calls me Lils or Lily. However, my witch name is super long and complex... and just downright annoying. I have to admit that it is kind of pretty though. As a witch I'm called Lyra Carina Cardastoria Black. You see the problem? Everyone just calls me Carrie. This also means that I have two families and two lives._

_Yeah – see how things are already complicated and I've ONLY JUST explained my NAMES! Admittedly, there are a few things about me that are excluded from this "make-Lillian-Evans-AKA-Lyra-Carina-Cardastoria- Black's-life-a-complicated-mess" club. My age and looks are about the only two things I can come up with that aren't complicated. I'm 11 – I turned 11 today actually. Happy birthday me! As for my looks, I'm kind of short, but not mega short, I have green, almond-shaped eyes and my hair is a messy, thick, long, dark red blob that doesn't like to obey. The family and boys at my school say I'm pretty. I don't believe them though. Who has to spend an hour on their hair to make it even slightly presentable? Not many! Not those blessed to be pretty! Not those blessed to be sane! **NOT ME! **I know that because I'm neither the many or the pretty or the sane._

_Anyway... Back to my very complicated, messed up life... lives. In my muggle life, I have a half-sister. She's called Petunia, but I call her Tuney. She's 14. I don't know who her dad is, because mum never told me. Just like Tuney doesn't know who my dad is. The person mum's married to (Christopher Evans) isn't either of our dads, but he doesn't care and still treats us like we're his own. Mum married him when I was 2 and both Tuney and I treat him as if he's our dad. He's been great and mum said the other day that she's starting have feelings for him. It's great news because she only married him because he was there for her and was great with Tuney and I. My mum isn't perfect, in fact she's... she's so far from it she may as well be light years away, but at the end of the day she's my mother and has always acted like my mother. I still love her..._

_Now to my witch life. You see mum had quite a few one night stands, but refused to abort, hence Petunia. That was until she met my dad. She claims she loves him and he claims he loves her, but it doesn't mean anything because he's not here. He's the wizard equivalent to a Nobel. He has a family full of stuck-up prejudice gits who need to wake up, get over themselves and realise that they aren't the royal family. He has a wife (Walburga Black) and two kids (Sirius and Regulus). Sirius is a couple of months older than me and Regulus is a year younger. We all got on great. Best friends as well as brother and sister. Sirius treated me as either his twin or his younger sister and Regulus looked up to me like he would any older sibling. They didn't care that I was the product of their dad's affair. They didn't care that my mum was a muggle or that I had another family, or that I was the dirty Black family secret. When I was with them, I was just their sister._

_All this ended as soon as Walburga kicked me out of and forbid me to have anything to do with the family. She thought I was corrupting them and leading astray from the proper way of living. She claimed that I was teaching them bad habits, just because I taught them about the muggle world and way of life when they wanted me to. My mother and I are the reason she hates muggles and now clings to the traditional way of pureblood living – the reason why the Black family is now known to treasure the pureblood ways, traditions and beliefs above everything else._

_I still talk to Sirius and Regulus via letters that I send to their cousin. Andromeda (their cousin) was the only one apart from my brothers that was willing to keep in contact with me. After Walburga found out that I was sending letters to Si and Reg, Andy agreed to pass the letters on and be the messenger. I've met up with her a couple of times in the muggle world, but I haven't had a proper face-to-face conversation with anyone for the past three years. I miss them all so much it is unbelievable. However, I'm so excited that I finally get to see them all again._

_Oh... I forgot to mention about Hogwarts, didn't I? Right well Hogwarts is the school for witches and wizards. You start in when you're 11 and finish when you're 18. I get to go! I got my acceptance letter the other week, which means that Si would have as well and Andy already goes to the school. Andy will be starting year 5; she told me she got the role of Prefect. I'm so happy for her and just so excited that I get to go._

_The letter did confuse me a bit though... it called me Miss Lillian Evans, no second name, and at the end of the letter it said that I needed to go to the head's carriage just before the train leaves the station._

_Anyway that's pretty much all there is to say for now. Oh yes I'm sure there will be plenty more drama for you to hear about and I'm certain that you're looking forward to it... HA! Ooooops! Is that the time? I guess it is *sighs* which means I must leave you to go to hell disguised as my birthday party. Can't be late can I? Or can I pull a sickie? No! Shame! Anyway this has been more fun than I thought it would be. Maybe we can do this again sometime... oh there's mum... I'll explain everything about my party when I get back._

_~Lillian Evans AKA Lyra Carina Cardastoria Black._

She put the diary in her bag and ran down to where her mum, dad and sister stood. Petunia was filing her nails and didn't even look at her sister. Lily just smiled at the three of them and gave her mum and dad hug. "Come on; let's go before one of you starts crying." The two adults looked down at her and chuckled, though they knew she was right. As soon as she got in the car she pulled out her diary and a pen.

**Lily Evans Diary.**

**Date: 30th January**

_Ok so we've got about a half hour drive which SHOULD give me enough time to explain. Wait a second... Petunia hasn't even said happy birthday to me. Urgh... I've given up on her. Honestly, I used to try and attempt to get on with her, but she has no interest in the family what so ever... It's horrible, especially when she pretends we don't exist._

_Anyway, I need to learn how to not get sidetracked. My party is going to be awful. Do you want to know why? Course you don't, but I'll tell you anyway. My sister will go off with her friends and ignore me the entire time. My mum and will go on about how proud they are of me and get really sentimental, but it won't even matter. Everyone else is only there because they don't want to be rude. The point is that the only people in my family that care about me are my mum and dad – well mum and step-dad. That will leave the party with an awkward feeling with everyone making small talk to people they don't like. Personally, I don't understand why mum and dad set this party up. I mean they know that I don't really have much to do with people in the family, because I don't want to have anything to do with them._

_Mum is adamant that it's only because of what's happened with the Blacks that I try and separate myself from the family. In a way, I can kind of see what she means and how it's possible. Oh look, we're here. Lucky me. I'm just soooooooooo excited. Wish me lucky diary. Xxx_

_- Lillian Evans AKA Lyra Carina Cardastoria Black._

Lily got out the car and slowly walked into the community hall. When she walked in, she noticed that everyone was already there. The hall was big and was pretty clean and well maintained for a community hall. Balloons had been placed all around the room and a band was playing music at the other end of the hall. Tables and chairs had been carefully placed around the outside of the room, lining the edges of the dance floor. Along one wall was a bar and the other was a buffet.

The band stopped playing at the sight of Lily, while everyone cheered "_happy birthday Lily". _She walked through the crowd, saying thank you to everyone who congratulated her, and sat down at a table next to the band. At least this way she would be able to listen to the music.

**Lily Evans Diary**

**30th January**

_Don't get me wrong I loved the party, and the effort mum and dad went through to try and make it enjoyable for me. I just would have preferred a night in, eating pizza and all kinds of junk food while watching movies and goofing around with Si, Reg and Andy. Oh well. The Party went as expected. This, of course, meant it was as fun as expected._

_Anyway night diary,_

_- Lillian Evans AKA Lyra Carina Cardastoria Black._


	2. Chapter 2

**Lily Evans Diary**

**4th February**

_I woke up this morning to Hazel (Andy's owl) tapping on the window. She had a package full of letters. I opened up the window and let her in. Within the package was a couple of letters (from Andromeda, Sirius, Regulus, dad and even Narcissa and Bellatrix) and there was some food for Hazel. First I gave Hazel the food then watched her as she flew away. The letters are sprawled across my bed at the moment. I don't know which one to open first. I've been staring at them for half an hour thinking about it. I know, I know, there shouldn't be much of a decision, it's just a case of picking up the first letter and open it. But I don't know. It just feels like there's the big important decision that could effect everything._

_First there's Andromeda. Shes's been a great support and has helped me stay in contact with everyone. She's also started to be pushed out of the family for hanging around with a muggle-born, so she kind of gets a bit of what I went through._

_Sirius, I haven't heard from him in a long time. Apparently something happened with the family and since then he's been distant from me. No ones told me anything about it, they always go vague and change the subject._

_Regulus has been more guided and protected by Walburga (my step-mother). She had more of a chance of isolating and guiding him. Andy said since she got rid of me she was keeping as tight of a leash as she could on everyone in the family. Especially Regulus, because he's the youngest and she had more of a chance to brainwash him into believing the pure-blood ways._

_Dad has sent me to two letters every year, so I guess it's not a surprise that I've got a letter from him, but I'm starting Hogwarts soon which means that I'll be seeing the family practically daily. He said that he would talk to me about how we would keep me (my identity of a half-blood Black) hidden while at Hogwarts so I remain safe._

_Finally there's Narcissa and Bellatrix who, despite hating Walburga, have played the roles of being the perfect Black._

_Whose letter do I read first?_

_I don't suppose you can help diary?_

**_Author note: I know who I want but whose letter do you want to read first?_**


End file.
